cogdisfandomcom-20200213-history
Niiue
Warning: this article may contain spoilers Niiue is a character in Mother: Cognitive Dissonance. He is the "mentor" for the party, and generally provides them with objectives for their mission. Personality Niiue is a calm and collected individual, and one that is quite willing to both make mistakes and accept the weaknesses of others. In stark contrast to Giegue, Niiue is remarkably compassionate and sees life as valuable. Biography Niiue may look like an alien of the same species as Giegue, but in reality Niiue is Giegue himself. Introduced as the second in command of Giegue's army, Niiue is actually a manifestation of Giegue's compassion and other human emotions, ejected from him following the latter's battle with Ninten and his friends on Earth. With Giegue's defeat directly attributed to the lullaby his adoptive mother sang to him as an infant, he used his PSI to purge himself of all positive human emotions in an effort to make himself more powerful, and thus Niiue was born. Because Niiue is simply Giegue's love and compassion, he sees Giegue's path to becoming a Cosmic destroyer a threat to all life across the universe, and spent all of his time planning on how to recombine himself with Giegue, since his own PSI powers, albeit stronger than most, would be insufficient. Niiue can be distinguished from Giegue by the fact that Niiue wears human clothes, with his outfit largely similar, if not completely identical, to that of Ninten's, while Giegue prefers to go full commando, sporting no form of bodily coverings at all. Following the destruction of the Mothership, Niiue takes the opportunity to rescue Larice from being deactivated and send him to Saturn to join the three other Applechasers. He later guides the group across the Solar System by providing intel on who they can help and what they can do on each planet. He strongly holds the philosophy that a small ripple can become a large wave, and tells the Applechasers that every task they perform to help those in need is what separates them from Giegue, an important distinction that will save them from the corruption that has engulfed the latter. In 200X, when Giegue's power has achieved an all-time high, Niiue sends Zarbol back to the past 10 years to alert Ness. He supports the remaining Applechasers in the final battle against Giegue, who has completed the Devil Machine and turns it on mid-battle to permanently separate himself from Niiue. Giegue becomes Giygas and seems unbeatable. Canonically, Alinivar, having absorbed all eight Points of Power, uses PK Harmony to forcibly merge Niiue's mind with Giygas's. This turns Giygas back into the now more compassionate Giegue, who now shares the same memories and personality as Niiue, with the two referring to themselves as "we". They explain that they have created a timeline where it is now possible for Giygas to never rise to power, provided that Ness and his friends in the past are successful. In the good ending, Niiue breaks the fourth wall to thank the player for instructing Alinivar to use PK Harmony when he did. He then muses to himself over how the humans aren't so different from aliens after all. Trivia * Niiue in Hawiian means "Good", thus alluding to how Niiue is the "good" aspect of Giegue. * Niiue is the only voiced character in the game, due to his (presumably Maria-originated) singing. Category:Characters Category:Geegs